Una entre el resto del mundo
by Erika-Cullen
Summary: Damon Salvatore no a tenido muxa suerte con las chicas todas a las q amo le rechazaron x su hermano pero ahora tras acabar con todos los problemas se va a la universidad junto a Stefan y Elena donde conocera a Kirstie una descendiente o replica de petrova


Una entre el resto del mundo.

Todo en este mundo es una gran y patética mentira, todo es mentira y nosotros vivimos en ella, o al menos la mayoría. Todo lo que la gente cree es mentira, y por que, por que no creen en la realidad, no entienden por qué el mundo es así, y porque hay seres extraños, seres diferentes, especiales, no quieren aceptar que el mundo no es lo que parece ser, no quieren entender que existamos nosotros, gente muerta en vida, gente con poderes de brujería, o gente que de vez en cuando se transforma en lobo. Y por qué? porque son estúpidos. Los simples e inútiles humanos, creen que su mundo es de color de rosa, todo les irá bien, no tienen que temer, a que alguien les arranque la cabeza de cuajo, o que alguien solo con la mente te pueda incinerar. Los humanos son patéticos, se creen que son el centro del universo, se creen que son invencibles, se creen que pueden tener una vida inmejorable, bueno no todos, después están los estúpidos humanos, a los que les gusta jugar a "odio mi vida, solo me importo yo y mi hierbas" esos humanos sí que son patéticos.

Bueno eso creía yo de ellos, antes de volver a Mystic Falls, la verdad es que solo había vuelto para fastidiar a mi hermano, Stefan, pero la cosa se complico un poco mas, quien iba a decir, que aquí en este mísero pueblo, lleno de recuerdos del pasado, me encontraría con una réplica exacta a la mujer que tanto daño me hizo, bueno no se le puede llamar mujer, era una zorra, que asco me daba, caí en sus trampas, solo era un simple humano inútil cuando ocurrió eso. La réplica a Katherine la puta zorra, que me engaño, no era nada parecida a ella, quiero decir, sin contar el físico, Elena, así se llamaba la chica, era simpática, para nada avariciosa, y muy alegre. Pero, toda persona tiene que tener su defecto, la verdad es que ella tenía muy pocos, y el que yo consideraba defecto, para el resto del mundo no lo era, para mi ese defecto era, que se enamoro de mi hermano y no de mi. Al parecer estoy destinado a que la historia se repita, primero fue Katherine, aun que ella nos engaño a los dos, Katherine antes de morir o ser matada por mi hermano y yo, confeso, que siempre había estado enamorada de Stefan, que a mí solo me utilizo. Y ahora Elena, la historia esta vez, era diferente, ella no jugó conmigo, es demasiado buena para hacerlo, ni siquiera mostro interés por mí, fui yo que como un tonto me enamore de ella, pero al final, tal y como me lo esperaba ella eligió a Stefan.

Elena, no solo causo que me enamorara de ella, y de que volviera a amar después de 145 años, sino que también, me hizo cambiar mi forma de pensar de los humanos, gracias a ella, conocí y me hice amigo, de humanos, como su hermano Jeremy, el cual aun que cuando le conocí era uno de esos que desperdiciaba su vida, poco a poco fue cambiando, y al final, incluso nos ayudo en grandes batallas. Otro humano que conocí fue Caroline, al principio la utilice para alimentarme, pero con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta de que no era la típica chica sin cerebro, vamos, una barbie, si no que era una gran persona, pero por culpa de Katherine se convirtió en Vampiro, no lleva ni 1 año siendo vampiro, y parece que se las apaña bastante bien. Y después esta Bonnie, ella es una humana especial, es bruja, aun que al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos, es una gran persona, y si sigue practicando llegara a ser una gran bruja.

Puaj! El amor por una humana me ha hecho decir todas esas tonterías, Puaj!

Pero ya supere el amor por ella, ella se enamoro de Stefan y punto, ahora medio año después de que todos los problemas acabaran, Stefan y Elena, volvieron al instituto, bueno mas bien, comenzaron la universidad, ya que en el tiempo que duro todo, su año escolar había acabado, y aun con todos los problemas, consiguieron graduarse. Así que ellos ya tenían su futuro medio creado, en cambio yo, seguía vagabundeando, no sabía qué hacer, así que para pasar el rato, se me ocurrió algo, que siempre quise hacer, ir a la universidad. Si suena a chiste lo sé , el gran Damon Salvatore, el depredador de humanos, yendo a la universidad, también se puede pensar que quería ir allí, para alimentarme, de jóvenes universitarias, pero no, aun que suene raro, he cambiado, ya no mato a gente solo por diversión, sigo bebiendo sangre de humanos, pero siempre del banco de sangre, la sigo consumiendo para mantenerme fuerte, además, aun que me moleste un poco decirlo, ya no me llevo mal con Stefan, he dejado de perseguirle y hacerle la eternidad imposible, ya no me divierte, no tiene sentido, ya que quien me jodio la vida, fue Katherine, el solo me impulso a beber para que no muriese, bueno vale, estoy muerto, pero... bah! Yo me entiendo con eso es suficiente.

Ahora por el momento, solo trato de pasar por un persona normal, en lo que cabe, quiero continuar con mi vida, quiero de una vez conseguir pasar página, olvidar a Katherine y a Elena, que mi vida sea normal, conocer gente nueva, quiero, no sé, tener la vida que tenia Stefan en el instituto, tener amigos, hace años que no tengo un amigo, no se incluso, me gustaría tener una novia, alguien a quien amar, como una vez ame a Katherine, o a Elena. Pero quiero que esta vez sea de verdad, que sea por una vez la chica correcta, Katherine no se merecía mi amor, y mira quien está hablando! Y Elena no me la merecía yo, ella era para Stefan, ella no estaba enamorada de mí, y lo acepto, porque era demasiado buena para mí.

Ahora iba caminando por el campus de la universidad, cuando vi a Elena con unas chicas y me acerque a ella a preguntarle por mi hermano, se me hacia raro no verla junto a mi hermano ya que donde estaba uno estaba el otro.

- Elena, hola!- le salude ella me miro raro, mire su cuello, ¿Por qué no llevaba su collar de verbena?- Sabes donde esta mi hermano Stefan?

- Perdona? Quien eres? Y quien es Stefan?- me pregunto.

- Elena, no digas tonterías, sabes quién soy- dije preocupándome, sus amigas se marcharon.

- Quien es Elena? Porque me llamas así? Yo soy Kirstie Parker.

- Mira Stefan ahí esta Damon!- dijo una voz que era idéntica a la de la chica que tenía delante,, me gire y vi a Elena con Stefan.

- Pero cómo?- dije asustado.

- Que pasa, me puedo ir ya?- dijo Kirstie poniéndose delante mío.

- Un momento- dije yo.

- Damon, quien es ella? Porque estas tan nervioso?- pregunto Stefan.

- Míralo tu mismo- dije yo girando a Kirstie en su dirección.

- Pero que ha-…- comenzó a decir Kirstie forcejeando, pero se quedo callada al ver a Elena.

- Quien es ella?- pregunto Stefan

- La acabo de conocer, la confundí con Elena, y comencé a hablarle.

- Porque somos iguales?- pregunto Elena- Katherine…

- No- dije- ella ya murió, no puede ser ella, dice que se llama Kirstie, Kirstie Parker.

- Eres tu…- dijo Kirstie, la cogí un poco bruscamente del brazo-

- Sabes quién es?

- Si, mis padres me han hablado de ella, bueno mis padrastros.

- Tienes que contarnos lo que sabes. Por favor- le pidió Stefan

- Claro- acepto.

- Nos dirigimos a la habitación de Elena, y allí Kirstie, lo soltó todo, todo lo que sabía.

- Yo soy tu hermana- dijo Kirstie.

- Como que eres su hermana?- pregunto Stefan.

- Yo también soy descendiente de Katerina Petrova.

- Conociste a Katherine?- pregunte.

- No, pero si una tata-tata-tatarabuela, mía y también de Elena, ella fue la hija de Katerina Petrona. Creo que vosotros ya conocéis la historia.

- Cuando Katherine por ser una zorra fue madre soltera, y su padre le robo a su hija, y fue desterrada a Inglaterra, donde conoció a Klaus, etc., etc.…

- Si esa, pues la hija de Katerina Petrova vivió, y sus generaciones posteriores, le mantuvieron a salvo en una aldea de Brujas, donde nadie supo de su existencia, pero aun siendo hija de Katerina, no era la réplica, y no hubo la primera réplica hasta nacimos. Klaus tampoco supo de nuestra existencia, porque estuvo demasiado entretenido intentando vengarse de Katerina.

- Y que sucedió conmigo como llegue a manos de los Gilbert?- pregunto Elena.

- Cuando nacimos, para todos fue una gran sorpresa, éramos las primeras replicas y encima éramos gemelas, todo el mundo sabía que debían protegernos para que Klaus no descubriese que existíamos, cuando Isobel, nuestra madre, dio a Luz, en el hospital de tu padrastro, una de las matronas, era una bruja, Isobel, cuando nacimos no nos reclamo, nos abandono, no le importo que pudiésemos morir, Juliet, la bruja, pretendía llevarnos a la aldea, para protegernos, pero, tu padre, quiso adoptar a una de nosotras, Juliet, estuvo de acuerdo ya que al estar juntas, era más fácil que alguno de los originales diese con nuestra existencia.

- Y como sabes tú todo eso?- pregunte.

- Al ser un replica de Katerina Petrova, y vivir en una aldea de brujas, se muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, se vosotros dos los grandes hermanos Salvatore, fuisteis los que matasteis al gran vampiro legendario. Realmente, me sorprendió mucho saber, que unos vampiros tan jóvenes como vosotros, que no llegáis a los doscientos años, pudieseis llegar a matarle.

- Muchas gracias, pero aunque me encanta llevarme el merito, no lo hicimos todo nosotros, la luz del día, nos ayudo bastante, un poco de verbena, y madera, fueron unos grandes aliados.

- Así que tu eres el famoso Damon Salvatore, he oído muchas historias sobre ti.

- En serio? Espero que algún día me las puedas contar- dije acercándome a ella.

- Por supuesto, cuando quieras- dijo poniéndose a escasos centímetros de mí.

- Mañana, en la cafetería, a las cinco te hace?- le pregunte.

- Claro- sonrió y se giro-

- Waoh! Esta chica me había puesto a cien en menos de un minuto, uff… esto se iba a poner interesante.

- Vaaya.. hermanita, que suerte has tenido.

- Suerte, que un vampiro sádico me intentase matar, no creo que fuese suerte.

- Ya lo sé, no me refería, a eso, pero tú has podido conocer a dos grandes héroes, y encima has encontrado el amor, en uno de ellos.

- Bueno, en eso si que he tenido suerte, dijo besando a Stefan.

- No sabes lo aburrido que era vivir en la aldea, eran todas mujeres, ningún chico guapo bien plantado.

- Huy sí que has tenido que sufrir- dije.

- Ya ves, pero al parecer llegaron unos héroes, a salvarme de mi prisión, y así pude salir, y conocer a mucha gente nueva- dijo Kirstie, huy otra como Katherine, un zorra.

- Tranquilo, Damon, no soy como Katherine, no soy ninguna zorra, como piensas.

- Como sabes que estaba pensando eso?

- Por la cara, las brujas me enseñaron a leer las expresiones de la cara, y las tuyas son muy evidentes.

- Kirstie, eres asombrosa, me tienes que enseñar, por cierto, cuando llegaste? – pregunto Elena.

- Acabo de llegar, las chicas con las que iba, eran mis guías del campus, me dirigían a conserjería a que me asignaran la habitación.

- Puedes compartirla conmigo!- dijo Elena.

- Me encantaría!- las dos eran muy parecidas, y no solamente físicamente.

- Stefan, a que tú me ayudarías a que mi hermana compartiera habitación conmigo?- le pregunto Elena.

- Claro que si preciosa- típico de Stefan.

- Eres un amor- dijo Elena besándolo.

- Ay… que bonito, yo también quiero uno así…- dijo Kirstie.

- Pues este es solo mío- dijo Elena sonriendo y abrazando a Stefan posesivamente- a ti te dejo al hermano, es menos cariñoso y más destructor, pero cuando quiere es muy simpático.

- Ooh… gracias Elena, ya veo lo que piensas de tu pobre y solitario cuñado…- dije con sarcasmo.

- Sabes que te quiero Tonto- dijo sonriendo.

- Por cierto chicos- dijo Kirstie, los dos les miramos- donde esta vuestra habitación?

- Es la de al lado- contesto Stefan

- En este Campus duermen chicos y chicas en el mismo edificio?

- Idea de Damon- dijo Stefan encogiéndose de hombros.

- Para ser una idea tuya, es una gran idea- dijo Kirstie, mirándome.

- Perdona, pero no es la única gran idea que tengo, y ya verás como dentro de nada, vienes pidiéndome más de ellas.

- Que seguro estas de ti mismo- me contesto.

- No tengo nada que temer- conteste.

- O puede que sí- me contesto.

- Crees que te puedo llegar a tener miedo?- le pregunte con burla.

- Obviamente que si, y pronto sabrás por que lo digo- dijo sonriendo, tenía una sonrisa verdaderamente hermosa.

- Elena por qué no nos vamos a la cafetería, o a cualquier otro lugar? Para dejar de ser carabinas, de estos dos.

- Claro, sabes que contigo siempre- dijo abrazándolo.

- Chicos, porque no aprovecháis la cita de mañana para tenerla hoy?- pregunto Stefan divertido, iba a matar a mi hermano.

- Si chicos aprovechad el tiempo- dijo Elena partiéndose de risa.

- Hermanita, no sabes lo que te espera esta noche- le grito Kirstie a Elena entre risas.

Entonces nos quedamos solos, ella se sentó en la cama, y yo en el sofá que había al lado de la ventana.

- Bueno querida Kirstie, por que no me cuentas las historia que van rondando por ahí, sobre mi?

- Claro por qué no. La verdad es que se cuentan muchas cosas sobre ti, cuentas rumores, de que Katerina Petrona, te utilizo, que fuiste su juguete.

- Vaya, lo rumores se difunden bastante bien, si Katherine jugo conmigo y con mi hermano, y fue ella quien nos dio su sangre, y luego nos mato. Pero ella si llego a querer a alguno de los dos, ese fue a mi hermano.

- Cuentan, que tú estabas profundamente enamorado de ella.

- Si, lo estaba, estuve 145 años buscándola, obsesionado con ella, pero ahora que se toda la verdad, ojala jamás se hubiese cruzado en mi camino.

- Valla… primero te enamoraste de Katerina Petrona, y después de su réplica, aun que las dos eligieron a tu hermano, eso debió de ser muy duro ti.

- La segunda vez más que la primera, si te digo la verdad, después de 145 sin querer a nadie, con el único objetivo de matar por diversión, enamorarme de Elena fue algo que me costó mucho aceptarlo, pero ella amaba a mi hermano y no fue como Katherine que me dio señales de que tenia oportunidades, ella me dejo bien claro que amaba a Stefan, pero que me quería como amigo, con eso me conforme- no sé que tenia esta chica, pero solo con ella podía ser como soy en realidad, el chico que fui, siendo humano…

- Sabes, detrás de todos eso aires de grandeza que te das, a ti mismo, se puede ver a un hombre, sensible, amable, y que se valora muy poco a sí mismo- era tan atenta conmigo…

- Ese hombre, fui cuando era humano, no creo que pueda volver a ser el mismo.

- Claro que puedes, solo necesitas que alguien te ame, como nadie lo ha hecho nunca, has estado solo demasiado tiempo, necesitas que alguien te considere algo para que tú puedas considerarte algo también.

- Pues entonces tendré que esperar a que el mundo se acabe para encontrar a alguien que me ame a mí- realmente quien me iba a amar, después de que dos chicas me rechazaran por mi hermano…

- Puede que esa persona este más cerca de lo que piensas, no creo que debas esperar a que se acabe el mundo- y si estaba tan cerca como decía por qué no aparecía ya? Estoy harto de estar solo en la oscuridad.

- No sabes lo que dices, he sido víctima de 2 triángulos amorosos, y en los dos he salido perdiendo, así que como no se por compasión que alguien me llegue amar dudo que…- no sé como llego a pasar, pero Kirstie me estaba besando, se supone que soy un vampiro que puedo ver los reflejos de la gente, pero ella me dejaba ciego al mundo, ni cuando bese a Katherine sentí lo que sentía en este momento, por muchas chicas que hubiesen pasado por mi cama, jamás había sentido lo que había sentido con ella en un solo beso- Que me has hecho?- pregunte- Me has hechizado…

- No cariño, se llama amor, lo ves, la chica que realmente te ama, no estaba tan lejos.

- Entonces tú… me amas? No prefieres a mi hermano?- pregunte temeroso, me había enamorado de esta chica, aun que no la conocía de apenas unas horas, pero esta vez si ella me rechazaba era capaz de acabar con mi vida.

- Claro que te amo, desde el día que hoy hablar de ti, cuando era pequeña, y no, no prefiero a tu hermano, es muy guapo y amable, pero es el novio de mi hermana, jamás en la vida le haría esa putada, además a mi me van mucho más los morenos de ojos verdes…- dijo volviéndome a besar.

- Te amo.

- Y yo a ti Damon.

Por fin un día de universidad cualquiera, conseguí a una chica que me amara, quien lo iba a decir me enamore de la hermana de la novia de mi hermano, que lio, ahora mi hermano y yo no solamente éramos hermanos si no también cuñados, vale, mi vida es un lio absoluto, que si inmortalidad, que si ex novias sicópatas, que si novias de mi hermano, pero por fin, creo yo que he encontrado la felicidad.

* * *

BUENO AQUÍ MI PRIMERA HISTORIA DE "THE VAMPIRES DIARIES" O COMO AQUÍ EN ESPAÑA "CRONICAS VAMPIRICAS"

UNA HISTORIA DE DAMON (EL QUAL AMO A ESTE PERSOANJE) Y UNA JOVEN INVENTADA POR MI, HASTA DONDE YO HE LEIDO DE LOS LIBROS Y HE VISTO LA SERIE, EL POBRE ESTA MUY SOLO, NO ENCUENTRA EL AMOR, TODAS LO RECHAZAN POR SU HERMANO, YA ES HORA DE QUE A EL TAMBIEN LE AMEN.

MORIDISQUITOS, DESDE BARCELONA!


End file.
